


Because There Was Nothing Else To Do

by itsjustAlex (onesliceofcheese)



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, TRIGGER WARNING: overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesliceofcheese/pseuds/itsjustAlex
Summary: Kara Zor-El has been dating Lena Luthor for 10 months, before Kara loses her job and starts to spiral.





	Because There Was Nothing Else To Do

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! If you are triggered by overdoses, this fic is not for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic! Find me on my tumblr:  
> @onetinysliceofcheese  
> @onesliceofcheese

You wake up next to her, your beautiful girlfriend of nearly 10 months, and just recently you decided to move into her place. It's not what you are used to, but with Lena Luthor by your side, it seems easier. And the first 9 months and 16 days were great. It was total paradise. Lena was perfect in all forms, and you could always count on her if you needed to, and she felt the same. Life was perfect.

Your job at Cat Co was great. You enjoyed reporting, it was your true and only passion, besides being National City's hero, Supergirl. You thought things were going great, and they were until Snapper fired you. You were completely and utterly devastated when you were told. 

That was 2 months ago, and Lena still doesn't know. She won't make you pay for anything, so she doesn't know that your bank account is on empty, or that you have been taking money out of her account to pay for everything. You did stop hanging out with friends though, and she calls you out. You respond along the lines of "Babe I'm too tired, work has me so stressed." She believes you, because your her girlfriend and she doesn't have a reason not to. 

You still haven't told her, and now it's 3 months and 2 days from when you got fired. Your so depressed you can't get out of bed anymore. You normal time is now 2 pm. But one day you decide to get up at 11 am, and head down to the bar. This isn't the normal bar you and Lena go to, but a shady one by abandoned stores with broken windows. Your judgement says no, but you have no regards for yourself anymore. 

Nobody is in the bar, except for the bartender, and the 2 drunks who are drunk enough to set into this part of National City. You ignore the drunks and order the only stuff that gets you drunk, aka rum mixed with a little bit of that stuff M'gann puts in your drinks. One drink becomes 2, then 4, then 7. The bartender stops you at 9, tells you to go home. You try to hail a cab but that fails because nobody wants to drive a drunk at 2 pm. So you start to walk, because you are too drunk to fly.

You run into these guys on the corner. You chill with them for some time, still drunk, and they are happy to chill with you, just because they know they can take advantage. They offer you heroin, and your too drunk to stop them from poking the needle in you. They hand you their number, and push you into a cab they hailed, and you tell the driver your address, and that's all you remember before ending up on your shared doorsteps.

It's around 12 am when Lena comes home. Usually your sleeping, so she is surprised to see you up and shaking like crazy. She runs to you, repeatedly asking "Are you ok?!?" All you can do is nod your head and shake. Your words get stuck in your mouth, and you can't spit them out. A few hours later, you convince Lena that you will take the day off tomorrow so that she can go sleep for her day of work. She finally agrees and goes to sleep. You didn't sleep the whole night, but you did end up calling the people who gave you their number and asking for more drugs. The withdraw was a terrible thing you thought you would never experience as an alien, never mind National City's hero, but after the withdraws, you knew you were never going to experience that again, no matter what it meant.

At first, this addiction, was almost harmless. Sure you were damaging your body, but you were not having any withdraws, you felt great, were never caught by Lena, and you were losing weight. Lena never caught on because you were only high when she wasn't home, which was very hard to do. But because of her long hours, she never got the chance to question you and to ask what was going on. 

You still haven't told her about your loss of job, depression, and addiction. You felt like a double agent, which was cool when you were high but heartbreaking when you weren't. Your tolerance was pretty high, this was 7 months after you got high the first time, 5 months after your one year. So you bought 2 bags, and figured you wouldn't need more until 2 weeks. But then again, you didn't think right when you were high. So you injected both bags into both arms, one on each side. Your pupils get smaller and you suddenly are having trouble breathing around 10:45, 5 minutes after you injected the heroin into yourself. You can feel your pulse get weaker, but at the same time, your calm, like nothing can happen to you. Lena comes through the front door and lets out a scream. The rest you don't remember, but she recalls you trying to stand and you falling over on to your back, slipping out of conscious. 

You awake in the hospital. Lena is by your side, and you can tell she has been crying. She starts to cry again, and lays against your chest, mumbling something like "I thought I lost you". You look up to see a doctor, and that's when you realize your not in a hospital, your in the DEO. Your doctor is your sister. She looks like she has been crying to. Alex says you were out for 3 days, and that Lena wouldn't leave, no matter how hard they begged her to get some sleep. Lena told Alex she would leave if Alex did, and Alex didn't leave, so Lena stayed. Alex told you that you were going to rehab, which didn't please you, but you had no choice. Your sister also said that you would be monitored at all times by a DEO agent at all times for 5 months to make sure that there was no relapse. When your were home alone, the agent would be in the apartment, when you were home with a friend or Lena, the agent would be outside the house. Lena agreed to this, and you were forced to agree to this, even though you didn't see what the fuss was about. 

Lena took you home 3 days after you woke up. Alex did her best to help you control the pain of withdraws, but in the end, the only thing that worked was medical marijuana, which Lena wasn't a huge fan of after finding out that you were high for 7 months of your relationship, but Alex was a doctor so she knew what she was doing prescribing you another drug. You spent 8 months more high. Lena was tired. You were tired. Life was no longer the same. Finally, those 8 months paid off though, and you were allowed to not go back to rehab and to stop the medical marijuana. Lena was so proud, and you promised to keep her that way.

Two weeks later you had a major fight with Lena. Lena came home super pissed. Work didn't go well, so you asked if you could do anything for her. You never expected for her to say "How bout you give me back the 15 months I wasted on a druggie". That broke you. That wall you kept for 15 months, finally fell down, and it felt so weird and alien, but also so comforting too. You told her about Snapper and her loss of a job, tears streaming down your face. You told her about your depression, and how you never felt like you could approach her because she was always working and you didn't want to stress her out further. You told her about the guys who injected that first needle into your drunk arm and that you were drunk at 2pm because you needed to escape somehow. You told her about how you wanted to quit but didn't, because you would just relapse. At this point your makeup was messed up, tears were all over the place, and her clothes, along with yours, were soaked. 

She looked at you, after you told her, and she just started to cry. And suddenly both of you were crying, because there was nothing else to do. After both of you started to calm down a little more, she apologized, which you accepted, because even though the last comment she made about your overdose was over the line, you realized that the last 15 months were tough on her too, and that she needed to heal as well. And a couple of months later you bought her a ring, got on one knee, and proposed. She of course said yes, and made you the happiest person in the world.

She was your fiancé, and you loved her with all your heart, and she loved you with all of hers. And you wouldn't have it any other way. Today was a year after you got high for the first time, and you haven't relapsed. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration, but she just looked at you, and she just started to cry. And suddenly both of you were crying, because there was nothing else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any fic suggestions can go in the comments, or you an ask me on either of my tumblrs:  
> @onetinysliceofcheese  
> @onesliceofcheese


End file.
